


I Miss Papa

by harvroth



Series: Milestones of Bob and Alicia Zimmermann [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Mother and son cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: Finally the door opened fully and Jack came in sniffling. Heart clenching, Alicia sat up as her little boy shuffled towards the bed, dressed in some red checked pyjamas like the Canadian he was, and clutching his Penguin teddy that he'd named Puck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know okay. I just get bored and write fluffy early Zimmermann fics. I'm sorry for posting so many, if there's too many tell me to stop. I can try write something else, or just ... take a break?  
> Anyway, something I wrote in 15 minutes (I should be finishing up my college presentation but never mind huh)

**Friday, 10th of March 1995**

Alicia was used to having an empty bed more often than not, but there were times it was harder than others. Of course she wished Bob was there every night, but she'd been with him nearly 11 years, and she knew exactly what his job entailed from the first date, how often he'd be away from home.

He was 38, though, and this was his last season, and while Alicia, and Jack, adored watching him on the ice, watching him score goals and win cups and celebrate with his teammates, the day couldn't come sooner.

Tonight she missed him more than usual, it had been an extra busy roadie for him so he'd barely had time to call, and she was missing his stupid accented deep voice, and his stupid tall strong body, and his stupid dorky smile.

Lord she just missed everything about him.

Especially after she'd just woken up with a dream version of him at the head of the altar, crying as he watched her walk down with her dad on her arm. She dreamt about their wedding a lot when she was missing him, as if her subconscious was reminding her that they promised each other to be in it forever, that they had the rest of their lives to be together. Usually she woke up feeling lighter, could fall back to sleep easily, but, feeling a tiny a bit clingy, it had just made her feel needy and lonely.

So, at 2am, she was sat up in bed reading The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, dressed in one of Bob's Habs jersey, dowsed in the soft lamp light, one of her happy places from the very beginning of their relationships.

 

**_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_**

 

She wasn't sure how long she'd been reading for, though she'd got through nearly 10 chapters, when the door was pushed open the tiniest bit, but no one poked their small head of unruly chocolate hair around.

"Jack, honey?" Softly she asked as she dropped the book next to her on the bed.

Finally the door opened fully and Jack came in sniffling. Heart clenching, Alicia sat up as her little boy shuffled towards the bed, dressed in some red checked pyjamas like the Canadian he was, and clutching his Penguin teddy that he'd named Puck.

"Maman," Jack said, his voice wobbly, as he approached the bed and pulled himself up.

"Yes darling?" She asked gently, holding her arms open. As soon as he'd climbed on to the bed he came straight to her and climbed on to her lap, pushing his face into her neck and squashing Puck between them. Without wasting any time, she wrapped one arm around his back and the other pushed through his thick hair, soothingly, just how he'd liked since it had started growing.

"I had a bad dream," face still against her shoulder, he hiccuped. Alicia sighed, pulling back slightly to press a kiss to his forehead. More than anything she wished she could stop Jack from hurting, to stop the pain when he fell and grazed his knee, stop his fear when he had a bad dream, stop his sadness when his dad left. But she couldn't, it was impossible - and also, even if she could it would be a bad idea, he wouldn't grow and strengthen without pain and emotions. But still, her heart broke at his tears.

"It's not real, my love," she breathed into his watermelon smelling hair, "you're with mummy, nothing's going to hurt you."

"I miss papa," He replied and shifted so he was straddling her knee, sitting back and looking at her with his big blue teary eyes. He looked so much like his dad, the only thing she was sure he had of hers was the colour of her eyes. She wasn't complaining though, his dad was the most beautiful man in the world and Jack would no doubt follow in his footsteps - despite being a chubby 4 year old and despite the media slating him for being an ugly baby. But she wouldn't think about that now because it made her all sorts of angry.

"I miss papa too," Alicia breathed, stroking the tears from his cheeks, and then reaching for a tissue, she wiped his runny nose. His face scrunched up in the cutest grimace but he didn't move away, which was a good job because there was a boat load of snot and she couldn't imagine how much had ended up on her. God the things you became immune to as a mother.

Once the tissue had been discarded on the bedside table, and Alicia had dropped her hands to rub at Jack's little knees, he started talking again, "maman," he said both inquisitively and sadly, but before he continued he reached for her left hand and fiddled with her fingers and her rings, which he tended to do when he was upset for some reason, "will I have to leave my family when I play hockey?"

Alicia sighed, using her right hand to push the hair back from his forehead, "yes, darling, but it won't mean you love them any less, or that they love you less."

Jack pouted thoughtfully, seemingly not teary anymore, "papa loves us more than hockey, he told me," he whispered as if he could hurt hockey's feelings if it heard Bad Bob loved his family more.

Smiling, her heart warmed, as always, by her sweet boy, she tilted his face up.

"He loves us more than anything in the world. Just like I love you both more than anything in the world."

"And! I love you and papa more than anything in the world." He grinned. Alicia grinned back, "and Puck!" He added as an afterthought.

Before Alicia could reply, Jack said something else, "maman, can I sleep in here?"

Alicia was happy to see Jack had apparently forgotten his sadness. Alicia had too, and while she missed Bobby endlessly, seeing Jack smile always made her happy.

"Of course you can. You can sleep in here whenever you want to." She moved her book as Jack slipped from her legs.

He paused, with wide eyes and a hopeful expression, "forever?"

Alicia laughed, "maybe not forever, but for now."

Jack shrugged but resumed getting settled down, sliding over the pillows and under the quilt right to Alicia's legs.

Smiling, Alicia followed, turned the light off and laid down. Before she'd even gotten comfortable Jack had tugged her arm over his small body and snuggled into her. Just like his dad.

Burrowing into her own pillow, she bent and pressed one last kiss against his forehead.

"Je t'aime, maman," Jack whispered, sounding asleep already.

Her whole body warmed just as it did every time he said those words, "I love you, Jack," she whispered back, getting a gentle snore in response.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is claycro, come talk to me, or give me prompts for the Zimms or for Zimbits xox


End file.
